In numerous instances it is desirable to have handles that can be utilized to move apparatus that do not protrude from the apparatus. In this connection, currently commercial and military electronic equipment that is rack or console mounted lacks handles that can be utilized to remove the equipment when it is necessary to replace or repair such equipment. The lack of such handles is due in part to the fact that they would normally protrude from the equipment and hence tend to interfere with the movement of individuals around such equipment. Moreover, handles that protruded from the equipment would constitute a safety hazard and could adversely affect the overall packaging envelope. In view of the fact that such equipment currently lacks handles, screwdrivers or the like are usually utilized to attempt to pry the equipment outward so that it can be grasped by hand. In addition, in some instances knobs or other similar projections are pulled in an attempt to remove the equipment, and this can result in damage to such knobs or other similar projections.
Consequently, a need definitely exists for some type of handle that will not protrude from equipment such as commercial and military electronic equipment that is rack or console mounted but can be readily utilized as a handle for removing the equipment when it is necessary to repair or replace such equipment. The current invention provides such a handle which in its stowed position does not protrude from the equipment but when it is desired to be utilized can be swung outward in its operative position to provide a handle that can be easily grasped by an individual's hand and utilized to remove the equipment for replacement or repair. The present invention also has provisions for being utilized to assist in securing the electronic equipment to the console or rack.